


Zer0 One Shot

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: You and Zer0 kill bandits and snark each other.





	Zer0 One Shot

The sound of battle raged through your ears. Ever since you came to Pandora to become a Vault Hunter you've barely had a moment of silence. Quiet was a rarity on this planet, you cherished those few moments of silence.

This wasn't one such time though, as you and your partner Zer0 were given a mission to retrieve a gun for Marcus that was stolen by bandits. 

You line up a shot, a bandit's head right in the crosshairs of your Jakob's sniper rifle. You start to squeeze the trigger.

BOOM!

The bandit's head explodes into a fountain of blood as he falls to his knees, then flat on his chest. Your finger is still on the trigger, barely even gripping it.

"That was my kill." You comm Zer0, looking over to the cliff on your right where they are crouched with their own sniper rifle.

"Your shooting is slow,/ therefore the kill becomes mine./ I am become death."

You chuckle, "You sound like an old person trying to be hip with the kids." You move to look at Zer0 through your scope and see the >:3 emoticon flash over their visor.

You two pick off a few more bandits before you see Zer0 stand up from the corner of your eye, "I'm going down there./ Such easy kills for my blade./ We can save ammo."

"Yeah alright," you agree, "No need to waste bullets on these guys anyway when we can save them for their boss."

Zer0 jumps off the cliff and draws their blade, making a dive straight for a bandit shooting at them. The bandit hits Zer0's head and Zer0 disappears.

'Ah, they always fall for that.' You think to yourself while watching the show through your scope.

The bandit looks around frantically for the Vault Hunter. A sword suddenly bursts through his chest and he drops his gun with a wet, gurgling scream, his now lifeless body slowly sliding from the blade and falling to the ground, Zer0 standing behind the corpse with sword in both hands. Zer0 looks up to see you watching. You give them a thumbs up and a smiley emoticon flashes on their visor as they wave to you.

Zer0 turns to finish off the remaining bandits. They hack and slash their way through the enemies until one remains, the poor guy shooting frantically from his pistol as he screams and runs backwards, the assassin closing in on him.

BOOM!

His screaming is silenced as his head pops like a grape being stepped on. Zer0 stops dead in their tracks.

"I saved you." You say in a snarky, yet playful, tone.

"No, you stole my kill./ Is this payback for before?/ If so, payback sucks." Zer0 says as they turn and look up, they want to make sure you see an angry frowning emoticon flashing on their screen. This one has a nose so you know they mean it.

You laugh then sling your rifle strap across your shoulder. You pick up one of the wooden boards strewn about on the ground and slide down the dry dirt cliff on it. Once at the bottom you run over to join Zer0 just outside the bandit boss' clearing.

"You're not gonna be pouty the whole time now, are you?" You ask noticing that they still have an angry frowning emoticon, though this one doesn't have a nose so you know they're just joking around now," You got more kills than I did anyway you big baby," You smile and grab their hand, interlocking your fingers between theirs, causing a surprised emoticon to show up on their visor before the heart one takes its place, "Now let's go kick some more ass."

"Yes. Let's." Zer0 responds, with a smiling emoticon on screen.


End file.
